


Snap!

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Clothing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo and Dee’s tastes in clothes are very different, so how did this happen?
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Snap!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 281: Match at fan_flashworks. Also for my fffc bingo square ‘Outfit’.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

The previous day, as they’d left work, Dee had asked if Ryo could spare a few hours of their day off to help chaperone Mother’s kids on a trip to the Central Park Zoo. It was something they’d talked about several times before, during the depths of winter, but they’d decided to wait until the weather improved. Unfortunately it had been a very wet spring so far and the idea of shepherding nearly twenty soggy kids around in the pouring rain hadn’t appealed to either of them so they’d kept putting it off.

“Weather’s supposed to be warm, dry, and sunny tomorrow, and it’s the weekend so the kids don’t have school. I figured if you’re not too busy…”

“No, tomorrow’s good. I can pick up groceries on my way home, then I’ll have the whole day free.” Thanks to the recent wet weather Ryo was right up to date with cleaning, laundry, and ironing. Staying home doing chores had seemed preferable to going out and getting wet again; he’d had more than enough of that doing his job.

“Great! I’ll pick ya up at ten; we can treat the kids to hotdogs and burgers for lunch, maybe even ice cream; one day of junk food won’t do ‘em any harm. Dress casual and comfortable; you know what kids are like. Carol and the House Ape can come too if they want.”

“I think they already have plans, but I’ll ask anyway.”

Come morning Ryo wasn’t at all surprised when Dee let himself into the apartment at nine-thirty, calling, “Ryo? You up yet, babe?”

“Thought you’d probably get here early,” Ryo called back; he knew his partner only too well. “If you were hoping to catch me still in bed, or in the shower, that’s too bad. I’ve been up since eight.” He emerged from his bedroom juggling a backpack and his camera. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Dee took one look at his partner and started to laugh. “Snap,” he crowed, gesturing from Ryo to himself and back again; both of them were wearing blue jeans and plaid shirts over white t-shirts, sturdy brown leather walking boots on their feet, and denim jackets, although Dee already had his on while Ryo’s was draped over one arm. “What’re the odds that with all the clothes in our closets to choose from we’d wind up wearin’ matchin’ outfits? Maybe this would be a good time to buy a lottery ticket.”

Ryo just stared, wide-eyed, then started to laugh too; he and Dee had such completely different tastes in clothes that the chances of them dressing identically had to be astronomical. “Well, at least if any of the kids get separated from the group they shouldn’t have any trouble picking us out from the crowds.”

“Like these are our official kid-wranglin’ uniforms,” Dee joked.

“They probably should be; they’re practical and hard-wearing, just what’s needed for a day out at the zoo.”

“That’s what I thought when I was decidin’ what to wear. Guess it’s true what they say; great minds really do think alike. What’s in the backpack?”

“Wipes, tissues, first-aid kit, juice for the kids, and a flask of coffee for us; we’re probably going to need the caffeine.”

“I can practically guarantee it. Sounds like you’ve got everything covered; all we need now are the kids. Mother said she’d have ‘em ready and waitin’ for us.”

“Then let’s go round them up.” Slipping into his jacket and slinging the strap of his camera around his neck, Ryo followed Dee from the apartment, glancing sidelong at his partner and grinning.

Dee caught the look and snickered. “We look like a pair of bookends.”

“I could change--”

“Don’t you dare!” Dee slung his arm around his lover’s shoulders. “I kinda like this, maybe we should try coordinatin’ our outfits for work as well; wear the same color suits, matchin’ shirts and ties.”

“We start doing that people might get suspicious. We’re not supposed to be drawing attention to our relationship.”

“Mm, good point. How about wearin’ matchin’ shorts, or socks?”

“My socks already match,” Ryo teased. “That’s why they come in pairs.”

“Funny guy! So, just out of curiosity, what color shorts d’you have on today?”

Embarrassed by the question Ryo felt his face heating up but he flashed Dee a sly smirk. “That would be telling. Maybe you’ll find out later if you play your cards right.”

Dee laughed. “Fine, have it your way. I’m not gonna tell you either, save that revelation for tonight.” If everything went the way he planned he was pretty sure it would be worth the wait.

The End


End file.
